If Only
by Dark Queen of Roses
Summary: Fic about the dark magicician dm/dmg pairing.Warning probably sucks.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yugi and characters are not mine! 

If Only

__

Why must I go through with this torture! Only being a card in a stupid game. I used to be the mighty Dark Magician! I wish they could see me now, pitiful and pathetic. So you probably want to know what happened. Well, let me show you.

It was a typical day in the Shadow Realm for me. As I was walking I saw something. She was the very image of beauty. Her hair was a beautiful gold color and shone like the sun. Gathering my courage I walked up to her.

"Hello, I couldn't help but notice you standing there," I said blushing.

"Hello, could you help me? I'm looking for somebody?" The girl said.

"Sure, who are looking for?" I replied.

"The Dark Magician," she answered.

"Well, it looks like you found him," I said, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well I'm the Dark Magician Girl," she said blushing.

"You can call me Luke," I said now blushing once again.

"Thank you," she said.

Oh, cliffie! he he please review! first fanfic. have only written original fiction all flames will be used to roast the person that sent them!


	2. Surprise!

Disclaimer: do you really think that if I owned yugioh that I would submit fan fiction?

If Only chapter 2

"You can call me Ebony," the Dark Magician Girl said.

"Okay," said Luke.

And that was how we first met. I taught her everything I could and enjoyed every minute we spent together. There was only one problem. I loved her and I did not know if she felt the same. The occasional bump of the hand would send shivers down my spine and a blush to my cheeks. I know she would see me and she would laugh. Oh, how I loved that laugh, that voice, and everything about her.

One day she looked at me and said," Be honest, do you love me?"

"Yes," I replied unhappily.

"Good, because I love you too," she said happily.

"Really!" I exclaimed overjoyed.

"Of course," Ebony replied.

"Then," I said kneeling, "Will you marry me?"

Cliff Hanger! Stay tuned! Review!


	3. The Answer

Hello again! I'm sorry to say my grandma is gone, but I'm doing okay. Please no pity! Anyway this chapter might suck but it I updated!

Disclaimer: Yes I own Yugioh that's why I'm writing FAN FICTION!

"I'm sorry, I can't," Ebony replied sadly.

"But why!" Luke exclaimed.

"Well," she said taking a deep breath, "I'm cursed."

"What! Who did this?" Luke said, surprised.

"You see," Ebony said, looking around nervously, "I can't say his name or I would be forced to kill you."

"Oh, well, what can you tell me?"

Ebony replied, "When I was a baby, a terrible man came. He murdered my parents, and then cursed me."

"What is your curse?"

"This might take a while," Ebony said.

"Okay then, I'll be right back," Luke said.

"All right,"

Luke hurried off. Ebony decided to step outside until Luke got back. 

"Hello, girlie," a voice said behind her

Soon everything turned black.

When Ebony woke up she found herself chained in a duel arena.

"How did I get here ?" she said.

"You finally woke up," said a voice.

As her vision cleared she saw a man. 

"Who are you ?" Ebony demanded.

"I'm surprised, Ebony," the man said.

"Who are you and why are you surprised ?" she asked again.

"Take a guess," he said.

She gasped. She recognized the man now. It was the Dark King of the Abyss. He was also her father. Also with him was the Dark Titan of Terror, the Dark Assailant, Ogre of the Black Shadow, the Mystic Clown, the Mysterious Puppeteer, Destroyer Golem, Terra the Terrible, Dark Human, Senju of the Thousand Hands, Kojikocy, the Unknown Warrior of Fiend, and Invitation to a Dark Sleep. (these are all real cards)She knew she could beat them one on one, but all 13 of them against one of her! They could easily win. 

If only Luke was here. Then I would have a chance.

"Well, do you know who I am now?" Her father asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me then," he said.

"My father."

Sorry all my chapters are short! I need help! Review!


	4. The Duel

Hello! I COULDN'T UPDATE SINCE THE HAVE TO MAKE THE SITE STUPID!

"Glad you remember," Dark King of the Abyss said.

"Of course," Ebony replied.

"Let's start the duel," he said.

"Fine," she said, remembering that she was chained in a duel arena.

"Go get her!" He yelled to the Dark Assailant.

"Yes, sir," the Dark Assailant mumbled, stepping on the battlefield.

"Dark Magic!" Yelled Ebony. The Dark Assailant was destroyed.

"Go Dar Titan of Terror!"

"Dark Magic!" Ebony yelled again.

"Senju of a Thousand Hands!" 

"Dark Magic!" Ebony yelled. She was starting to get tired, but she did not show it. Besides, her father had way too many monsters left. She destroyed every monster until there was two. Her father and Terra the Terrible. The Dark King of the Abyss stepped onto the field.

"Sorry, Dad, but Dark Magic!" Ebony yelled. Her energy was draining fast. 

Terra stepped on the field. "Hello, Ebony," he said.

"It's you! The one that cursed me!"

"Yes, and you cannot destroy me!"

Ebony could barely stand. She was so weak. "I thought my father was dead!" She yelled.

"He was, I brought him back for this. You can not destroy me! You are too weak!" He replied.

"No I'm not!" Ebony shouted. The world was starting to spin. Just as Ebony was falling to the ground, some one caught her. Just before she completely black out, she saw Luke.

"Terra! You will pay for what you did!" Luke's voice shook in fury.

"Try and stop me!" Terra retorted.

"Dark Magic!" Terra the Terrible was gone.

Hi! please review! I was planning on writing more for this chapter , but I am saving it. btw *hands chibi dm and dmg plushies to reviews. also hands them each 5000 pound bags of sugar!*

la

la la

la la la

la la la la

la la la la la

la la la la la la

la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la la la la


	5. YAY!

Hello! Time to thank the reviewers!

Sungirl and Meowiegirl: thank you! I shall call it Moon Shadow! *Hands them cookies shaped like all the characters*

Dark Magician Girl: he he cliffy are fun! *Gives cookies*

Lady Yami: Thank you!!!! And I don't know why it has the long scroll. *Gives cookies*

Pink Sugar: Thank you!!*Gives cookies*

Gamer Girl: Thank you!!!!!! Glad you like it! *Gives cookies*

Dark Magician Girl2k2: Thank you!!!! Yeah you can. *Gives cookies*

Assassin: Um.... no? It says after a while. Thank You!!!!!!*Gives cookies

Dragon Magician: Thank You!!!!!!*Hands cookies*

Shadowguardian: he he cliffy. Thank You!!!!!!*Hands cookies*

Anukis-Babe: thank You!!!!!!!*Hands cookies*

Kelbora: Thank You!!!!!!!!!!*Hands cookies*

Sorry I didn't say much!

Disclaimer: if I owned yugioh, why would I write fan fiction? This will be my disclaimer for the rest of the chapters. 

_________________________________________________________________

"Wake up, my love," a voice said.

"Who's there?" Ebony mumbled, opening her eyes. "Oh, its you," she said smiling and sitting up. 

"Look around," Luke said.

She gasped. Ever since she had moved in with Luke, she had been begging him to let her change her room from its boring beach scene to a Chinese style. Her room had been transformed. "Its beautiful!" She squealed, cutting off Luke circulation and air with a hug.

He summoned a crow bar and peeled her off. "Your curse is over. I defeated Terra."

"Really!" She exclaimed.

He nodded. 

She summoned something from the living room. Then she got out of bed and kneeled. "Will you marry me?" She asked.

"Hey! That's my line! My answer is yes!" He said laughing.

"Yay!"

Short chapter! Sorry! Just to let you all know, I could not think of any names so I chose my favorite names! REVIEW!


	6. the wedding

Hello! I'm sorry I took so long! This will be a short most likely crappie chapter. Here you go reviewers! *Throws 500 pound bags of sugar to each reviewer* Yugi you're up!

Yugi: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now live me be authoress demon!

Me: Yugi, you hurt my feelings! Whaaaaaaaa! On with the story!

_________________________________________________________

And so the day of the wedding came. Luke was worried because there was talk of a man named Pegasus wanting to seal the monster's souls into cards. All his worries vanished when he saw Ebony. She was dressed in a pure white gown. It had of the shoulder sleeves and it fir to the curves of her body but at her ankles it fanned out. She had lilies adorning her hair, which was curled up in a stunning way. She was truly beautiful. He was embarrassed that he was wearing his battle outfit that was charmed so it as white. His best man was the Celtic Guardian and Ebony's maid of honor was the Mystical Elf. The minister was the Dark Sage.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the union between Ebony and Luke. Ebony, please say your vows." The Dark Sage said.

"Luke,, when I first saw you it seemed as if you were unable to love. But as I got to know you, I learned you were witty, funny, smart, and perfect. But most important I learned you could love and that you love me. I also learned that I love you." Silent tears of joy were running down her face.

"Wow," was the only thing Luke could say.

"Luke, please say your vows," the Dark Sage said.

Just as Luke opened his mouth there was a strong wind pulling at everyone.

"Luke, what's happening!" Ebony screamed.

"It's Pegasus! He is trying to force our souls into cards!" Luke replied. Just after he said that the Mystical Elf and the Celtic Guardian disappeared into the wind. "No!" Luke yelled. One by one the audience disappeared into the wind, too. Soon only the Dark Sage, Luke, and Ebony were left. Suddenly the Dark Sage was gone.

Ebony shrieked. She was disappearing. "I love you!" she called just before she disappeared.

"No!" Luke screamed. He fell to his knees, sobbing, Then he too disappeared.

This is not the end.


	7. The End

Hello. I will miss you all! As you might have guessed this is the last chapter of this story. *Sobs* I might create a sequel! Vote if you want me to!

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_So now you know my pathetic story. Never being able to marry her or even tell her how much I love her. So now I am alone to think, to cry, and to hope that one day I can tell her how much I love her and gaze into her eyes once more._

Making my way down town

Walking fast

Faces pass 

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

And I need you

And I'll miss you

And now I wonder 

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by 

Cause you know 

I'd walk a thousand miles if 

I could just see you

Tonight

It's always time like these when I think of you

And I wonder if you ever think of me

Cause everything's so wrong

And I don't belong

Living in your precious memory

Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall

Into the sky 

Do you think time

Would pass me by

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles 

If I could just see you

Tonight

And I, I don't want to let you know

I, I drown in your memory

I, I don't want to let this go

I, I've fallen

Making my way down town 

Walking fast 

Faces pass 

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead 

Just making my way

Making a way through the crowd

And I still need you

And I still miss you

And now I wonder 

If I could fall 

Into the sky

Do you think time

Will pass us by

Cause you know 

I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you 

If I could fall

Into the sky 

Do you think time

Would pass me by

Cause you know

I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you

If I could just hold you

Tonight

-Vanessa Carlton "A Thousand Miles"

The end for now.


	8. NOTE READ NOWWWWW!

Hello everyone! 4 words: I started my sequel!!!!!!!! 


End file.
